wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lacewing (Pokeball)
LACEWING FSH's WIP OC, now belongs to Pokeball She/Her // Female // SilkWing // Servant Overview of character history When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be A P P E A R A N C E Lacewing is an incredibly skinny SilkWing, from being underfed, and just being naturally skinny. Her main scales are a honey yellow, with a ruby red underbelly and orange 'socks'. Her wing membrane is a shimmering red, and she has sky blue eyes. She wears a white cuff on her left front leg, and a golden earring in her left ear given to her by her mistress. Despite her being skinny, her flight is majestic according to HiveWings. Her wings are her largest part of her body. She does not struggle to stand, as she stands pretty well. However, when she sits down, her posture is always slouching and she can never find away to sit straight up well. :Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be Whisper words of wisdom, let it be : P E R S O N A L I T Y Even though she most likely never will, Lacewing thinks about rebelling against the HiveWings a lot. However, she is highly passive and a good listener. When nothing is on her mind, Lacewing will usually just hide so nobody would give her orders. There, she does things that her mistress would never have imagined she would do. She would then plan about escaping. Even though Lacewing was meant to stay and be who she is; a servant, she would plan to escape. Forever. She would like to live in Pyrrhia, where she would not have to worry about the HiveWings taking control of her, or at least as much. :And when the broken-hearted people living in the world agree There will be an answer, let it be H I S T O R Y * in a headcanoned time where SilkWings had less rights then during the third arc * basically they're slaves :Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be Yeah, there will be an answer, let it be Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be Whisper words of wisdom, let it be T R I V I A : * main protagonist of Let It Be :Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be Whisper words of wisdom, let it be ' : '''R E L A T I O N S H I P S Note: Only OCs she has roleplayed with are allowed so she knows how she feels about them. N A M E relation text : N A M E relation text : N A M E relation text : N A M E relation text :And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me Shine until tomorrow, let it be I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be ' : '''G A L L E R Y NetherlandsSilkWIng.png|drawn by Drawkill 5ED3BE07-AA2B-40D5-829E-4E408C008D91.jpeg|aesthetic by Wolves Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Pokeballmachine)